bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuzuki Kuroi
"Brave-hearted, and strong willed."-mir artonelico | kanji = 優月 黒 | romaji= Kuroi Yuzuki | race = Shinigami | birthday = August 13 | age = 150-170 | gender = Female | height = 147 cm | weight = 35 kg | eyes = olive green | hair = Ash Blonde | blood type = Positive B | unusual features = Unknown | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = none | occupation = Captain of the 3rd division | previous occupation = none | team = 3rd Division | previous team = none | partner = | previous partner = none | base of operations = 3rd Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | martial status = single | relatives = unknown | education = | status = Alive | shikai = Desusaizu | bankai = Akuryō Desusaizu }} Yuzuki Kuroi (優月 黒, Kuroi Yuzuki) is the captain of the 3rd squad. Her lieutenant in currently unknown. She is shown to be physically strong, despite for her petite appearance. She is reckless, and attacks her enemies without even planning, so she won't be as useful in "team work" Appearance Her standard attire consists of a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. This style of clothing is very unusual, because most soul reapers use a shihakusho, and captains use a haori. Her trench coat is similiar to Kurosaki Ichigo's bankai form. Her hair is ash blonde and always in pigtails and she has large olive green eyes. Personality She has a stubborn personality, and is mostly immature, but because of that, she has an out going personality, and makes friends quickly, although, she has a tendency to argue with her friends and let her emotions get the best of her. Even so, she cares for her friends dearly. She is known to be quite harsh sometimes to her subordinates, because she is apparently quite strict and will not stand for failure. History coming soon Plot coming soon Powers and abilities Immense spiritual power: Being a captain, she boasts immense spiritual pressure. Enhanced strength: besides being petite and small, she is seen to block a stomp (literally, when you step your feet to the ground) by a menos grande by using only her bare hand and toss them to the ground. Although, this was also helped by her spiritual pressure, it was stated by "Crystal Yuki" that Yuzuki is using some pure body strength to lift it up. Hohō Shunpo expert: She is an efficient user in shunpo, keeping up with captain ranked shinigami Master Zanjutsu Specialist: As a captain, she is required to have mastery at swordsmanship. Her style of swordsmanship is unique and reckless. She instantly attacks her opponent, and usually use techniques such as Senmaioroshi. She never approaches her opponents on the back and will always go straight on. Because of this, she would have to rely on her swordsmanship abilities. She tends to have a quick temper, and would try to quickly finish her opponent. Hakuda Master: She is shown to be quite skilled in hakuda, as she was able to hold oflf against an espada without the use of her zanpakutō. She is also known to practice hakuda everyday in her division's training room, and usually breaks the training dummies with her hakuda abilities with ease. Kido Expert: She is shown to cast "Hado #63 Raikohohō" by only saying the name. Scythe Master Specialist:Since her zanpakutō takes form of a scythe, she specializes in scythe-wielding as well. *'Spinzuki':She is able to use her reiatsu and move her zanpakuto at her own free will.(like a physics) she is able to make it spin as a defense shield against any attack. It can also be used as a "fan" to ward off things such as poison mists, or even dangerous reiatsu pressure. The name of this move is a combination between her name and the word spin. Zanpakuto Desu saizu (悪霊デスサイズ, Japenese Lit. Translation, english meaning Death Scythe) coming soon Behind the scenes/trivia *i do not own any of the pictures in this page. All pictures in this page belong to their rightful owner. ( an i know that the picture is not made by an amateur artist, don't claim maka albarno pls, unless you MADE soul eater :D) #shinigami #captain #female #mir_artonelico #blonde #gotei 13 #fanon #shinigami captains *The word spinzuki was inspired by Spinzaku (code geass fans would know, if you don;t know what it is, research it pls) *Yuzuki Kuroi is based of Maka Albarn of Soul eater, and their voice actors are the same